Moonlit Confessions
by The Sneezing Panda
Summary: This was reality. This was life, and life was not a fairytale. This was a man and a woman confronting their fears, together. Jam, one-shot


_A/N: It's been awhile since I've written anything, hasn't it? Blame it on writer's block._

_Also—this was more fluffy in my head. But you know me and angst. I tried to tone it down a bit. So here it is, short and sweet._

Disclaimer: I do not own Flashpoint or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>Moonlit Confessions<p>

_by The Sneezing Panda_

_He loves me... he loves me not._

_He loves me... he loves me not._

In Jules Callaghan's hands laid a flower; a flower that had been nearly plucked of its incandescent yellow petals. _Nearly_ being the key word, as one petal remained. Jules didn't know whether she should stare at it in horror, or squeal like a schoolgirl. The more she thought about it, the more she realized she _was_ acting like a schoolgirl, for only a schoolgirl used an inanimate object to decide her fate. In her case, it was a flower.

She was thinking too much. She was _over_ thinking.

Slowly, she gave the petal a tug. With ease, it departed the flower it had been rooted to and rested on the palm of her hand.

_He loves me._

Of course, Jules didn't need a flower to tell her Sam Braddock loved her; he did that all on his own, whether it be with the use of words or not. His eyes said "I love you" as he gazed at her when she thought her wasn't looking; they shone when he stared deeply into her own. When he looked at her, he looked at her soul. When he held her, he held her tightly as if he was afraid she would leave. His fingers trailed up her skin lightly as if the slightest pressure would cause her to break.

And when he kissed her, he kissed her with passion. He kissed her deeply. He kissed her until air was needed.

Jules thought she was dreaming the moment she saw the black velvet box sitting on her bedside table. She closed her eyes and was certain she hadn't really woken up. But there was no denying the truth. There was no stopping the tear that fell from her eye when she opened it the first time.

She loved him, and she knew it. The thought of spending forever with Sam made her heart swell and thud against her chest. The thought of Samuel Braddock being her "one and done" made her want to sing and shout and sob tears of joy.

But if they were in love, then why would she wait nearly a week before asking him to meet her in the field by her house at midnight?

Jules let out a frustrated sigh and laid back onto the grassy terrain, barely registering the footsteps behind her and the presence that appeared by her side.

Sam sat down next to her and soon as he opened his arms, she was in them.

Together, they laid beneath the moon and the stars and the dark night sky, her head resting on his chest, their fingers entwined. Sam planted a soft kiss on the crown of her head and snaked an arm around her waist.

"What are we doing here?" he asked in a whisper, as if his mind was on something else rather than their whereabouts.

"I don't know," Jules replied truthfully. Sam felt his heart breaking at the helplessness and uncertainty laced in her voice. Each passing day, his heart broke a little more. She hadn't acknowledged his proposal, or lack thereof. She wasn't wearing the ring.

"Have you thought about it?" he queried, jumping the gun. Sam couldn't really help it. Parts of him were dying inside.

He had expected her to tense and draw away, much to his dismay. He had expected her to shut him out and break things off, so he had braced himself for rejection. What he hadn't anticipated was for her to tighten her grip on his hand and snuggle farther into his embrace. Jules turned her cheek into the crook of his neck. Sam ran his fingers through her soft, dark hair as she started to speak.

"When I was little, I waited for my Prince Charming to arrive at my door and sweep me off my feet every night," Jules began slowly. "I dreamt he would get down on one knee and present to me the most beautiful diamond ring while recited a heartfelt speech. Like every other girl, I dreamed of a happy ending. Like any other woman, I wished for my dreams to come true, every night, since I was young."

Jules lifted her head and disentangled herself from Sam. She stood up, their stare never breaking, and offered him a hand.

They were standing so close that he could feel the heat radiating off of her body. Jules took his hand—the one that relaxed by his side—and in it placed the box.

In his nightmares, Sam Braddock envisioned his girlfriend returning the ring. In those nightmares, the pain and heartache he experienced had felt so real. Sam realized that if his nightmares were to ever come true, he would never be the same. A part of him would die.

So there they were. He held the box in his hand, and she look up at him with expectant, nervous eyes.

The reality was much different than his dreams.

Sam sank down to one knee and took her hands in his own. He swallowed hard.

"I love you, Julianna Callaghan," Sam paused, unsure of how to continue, before he deemed it best to tell the truth. The whole truth, and nothing but the truth. "You're the yin to my yang. The light in the dark. The stick to my puck." He broke off when she started to chuckle, and let go of her hands to pick up the ring box. Sam extended the box to her and opened it. He watched her as she watched the ring, mesmerized as it shone under the moonlight.

"Will you be my Mrs. Braddock?"

Jules grinned down at him as he anxiously waited for her response.

"Yes."


End file.
